


L'endroit

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Winterfell, Grande Guerre. Les marcheurs blancs remportent la bataille, conduisant à la mort de nos héros. Sauf si... sauf si il y avait un "Endroit" où une vie après la mort est possible. L'occasion de nombreuses retrouvailles et de nouvelles rencontres, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais la grande question est peut-être la suivante : qu'est-ce qu'exactement que cet "Endroit"?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Le réveil

**Author's Note:**

> Par une matinée pluvieuse d'octobre, Angelica est venue toquer à la porte virtuelle de mes mp pour me proposer de participer au calendrier qu'elle organisait avec Strack29 (allez lire leurs calendriers!). J'ai dit oui, et je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans la rédaction de 24 chapitres + prologue. Les contraintes ? Ecrire une histoire qui se suit, avec un couple (plus ou moins incongru) déterminé par chapitre. Angelica, Starck et moi-même sommes donc partis dans des directions très opposées... Et j'espère que mon idée vous plaira.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prologue de cette histoire !

Arya ouvrit les yeux.

C'était un geste banal, automatique, qu'elle avait exécuté machinalement plus de fois qu'elle ne pourrait jamais compter. Elle n'aurait donc pas dû s'attarder sur cette action. Mais cette fois-ci, le fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui paraissait être totalement extraordinaire, comme si elle le faisait pour la première fois.  
En un sens, elle n'avait pas complètement tord. Elle venait d'ouvrir ses yeux pour la première fois de sa seconde vie.

Mais ça, elle ne l'avait pas encore compris.

Pour le moment, Arya se contentait de reprendre lentement ses esprits, chose rendue difficile par le mal de tête qui la faisait terriblement souffrir l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et constata qu'elle avait été étendue sur un canapé – confortable certes, mais qui lui était complètement inconnu. Inconnu, tout comme la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se rendit compte avec effroi que la seule chose qui lui était familière était ses habits nordiens : mais où était-elle tombée ? Inquiète de se retrouver en terrain inconnu, elle fouilla dans sa grosse cape d'hiver à la recherche de ses armes... sans qu'elle puisse en trouver aucune. Ni ses poignards, ni Aiguille ne semblaient être là. Quelqu'un l'avait-il dépouillée dans son sommeil ?

Cette réalisation termina de l'inquiéter. Elle se leva silencieusement pour se mettre en position défensive, prête à attaquer quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Un bruit se fit alors entendre et une porte s'ouvrit sur un être qu'elle n'aurait su décrire, tant il dégageait une aura de mystère et d'intemporalité. Arya allait se jeter sur l'intrus mais celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Arya Stark ? C'est à vous.

Il s'effaça suite à cela, laissant la porte ouverte. Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune louve le suivi sans chercher à l'attaquer – était-ce sa voix sereine ? Son aura qui dégageait quelque chose de calme et rassurant ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais toute envie d'attaque l'avait quitté dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. C'était vraiment étrange – et suspect – se dit Arya distraitement en décida de rester sur ses gardes dans la mesure du possible, même si tout en elle lui criait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, l'homme s'inclina légèrement devant elle, avant de refermer la porte et de la laisser s'installer sur une chaise. Devant elle se trouvée une table, occupée par sept individus : un homme d'âge mur, une femme dont la bienveillance était perceptible de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, une dame âgée, deux hommes aux muscles saillants, une jeune femme. À l'extrémité de la table se trouvait un autre homme, mais dont l'aura était particulièrement mystérieuse. Arya compris alors qui était en face d'elle, où elle était – et surtout ce que cela voulait dire pour l'humanité.

\- Alors comme ça nous avons perdu ?  
\- Oui, mon enfant, répondit la dame. Vous avez perdu. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout s'arrête pour vous. Bien au contraire. C'est aujourd'hui que commence votre vie post-mortem.

.

Arya déglutit. Même si elle s'y attendait, la confirmation lui fit un choc : les marcheurs blancs avaient gagné, elle était morte et se trouvait maintenant en face des Sept, les dieux qu'elle avait longtemps tenus comme inexistants. Force était de constater qu'elle s'était trompée...

\- J'imagine que vous avez des questions, dit celui qu'Arya identifia comme étant le Père.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle. Si nous avons perdu, pourquoi suis-je toujours moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas devenue un Marcheur Blanc ?  
\- Mon enfant, déclara l'Aïeule, vous l'êtes. Votre corps a rejoint l'armée des morts. Mais votre âme, elle, est venue ici.  
\- Justement... qu'est-ce qu'est ce « ici »? L'Enfer ?  
\- Vous croyez mériter l'Enfer, mon enfant ?

Arya ne répondit pas à la question de la divinité. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.  
Ou peut-être qu'elle le savait, mais que sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

Voyant son trouble, la veille femme expliqua, sans tenir compte de son mutisme :

\- Ici, c'est « l'endroit ». Les âmes restent ici durant vingt ans, vivent et évoluent librement parmi les autres âmes. Au bout de vingt ans en notre compagnie nous convoquons une seconde fois les âmes. En fonction de leur comportement lors des deux décennies passées dans cette réalité, nous les envoyons alors dans ce que vous appelez « paradis » et « enfer ».  
\- Donc si je comprends bien, tout le monde se retrouve au même endroit ? Même les pires ordures ?  
\- Pendant les vingt premières années de leur vie post-mortem, oui. Après, les âmes sont...  
\- Réparties, oui j'avais entendu la première fois, la coupa Arya. Mais pourquoi ne pas répartir les âmes directement ? Pourquoi laisser des monstres profiter d'avantage de la vie et les éloigner plus que de raison de l'Enfer ?  
\- Pour que nous puissions les juger.  
\- Mais leur vie sur Terre permet déjà un jugement...  
\- C'est faux.

La voix, tranchant dans le silence, appartenait à l'être du bout de la table : l'Étranger. La figure de la mort par excellence. Celui-ci expliqua de sa voix magnétique :

\- La vie sur Terre ne permet pas un jugement, tout simplement parce que les dés sont pipés. Tous ne naissent pas dans les mêmes familles, avec les mêmes chances, le même environnement. Et de ce fait, ils ne pourront pas vivre de la même manière. Vous par exemple : vous avez tué des dizaines de personnes, vous...  
\- Ils l'avaient mérité. Ils avaient tué ma famille.  
\- Et qui pensez vous être pour décider de qui mérite une punition ? Vous n'êtes personne, Arya Stark. Et certainement pas un dieu.

Ce jugement sans appel eut pour effet de lui faire passer toute envie de contester. L'Etranger repris son exposé, toujours aussi implacable :

\- Pour les meurtres que vous avez commis, vous mériteriez l'Enfer. Mais les auriez vous commis si vous étiez née dans une autre famille, dont les membres n'auraient pas été impitoyablement assassinés ? Sûrement que non. Doit-on alors vous accorder le Paradis sous prétexte que la vie a été injuste avec vous et que vous n'avez fait que vous venger ? Personne ne peut le dire, parce que personne n'a la bonne réponse. Personne ne sait ce qui est bien ou mal sur Terre, pas même nous. Mais à l'Endroit, les choses sont différentes. Vous venez tous avec les mêmes chances, les mêmes possibilités. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Vous n'avez pas à manigancer pour l'obtenir, il vous suffit de le demander. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez, sans restriction de classe sociale, de genre, de richesse... À Sept exception près.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas rendre justice par vous-même en cas de conflit, dit le Père.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas concevoir d'enfant, la vie était terminée ici, dit la Mère.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux de vous, dit la Jouvencelle.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas rencontrer les personnes qui ont déjà quitté l'Endroit, dit l'Aieule.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas estropier quelqu'un, dit le Ferrant.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas tuer quelqu'un, dit le Guerrier.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir d'ici avant vingt ans, dit l'Étranger. Même si tout en vous nous supplie de vous laisser gagner l'Enfer ou le Paradis.

La dernière règle surprit Arya – pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait partir de l'Endroit ? Si la personne se savait condamnée à l'Enfer, elle ferait tout pour retarder l'échéance. Et si elle était destinée au Paradis, pourquoi précipiter les choses puisque sa vie, à l'Endroit comme après, serait béatitude constante ?

Là encore, elle décida de ne pas poser la question, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse claire. Elle demanda plutôt :

\- Mais si chacun sait qu'il faut s'améliorer ou se montrer bon dans cette réalité et que la Terre ne comptait pas, n'importe qui peut montrer un aspect plaisant pendant vingt ans pour gagner le droit d'aller au Paradis ?  
\- Rassurez vous, mon enfant, dit la Mère en souriant. S'il y a bien un endroit où les hommes ne peuvent cacher leur véritable nature, c'est ici. Vous vous en rendrez compte bien rapidement... Mais d'ici là, il vous faut choisir un référent. Une divinité qui sera là pour répondre à vos questions et que vous pourrez contacter en cas de problème ou doute.  
\- Le Guerrier, répondit machinalement Arya.

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, les six autres entités disparurent, laissant la jeune fille seule avec l'impressionnant guerrier.

\- Où... où sont-ils tous allés ? balbutia Arya.  
\- Ailleurs. Et partout. éluda l'homme.

Voilà qui l'éclairait vraiment...

\- Une dernière question ? lui demanda le Guerrier.  
\- Non.  
\- Je peux pourtant voir que quelque chose vous tracasse.  
\- Ce n'est rien d'important. Simplement... je suis surprise de constater que c'est vous qui existez. Les Sept, précisa-t-elle, et pas le dieu Noyé, ou le dieu de lumière, ou les anciens dieux.  
\- Les anciens dieux, le dieu Noyé, le dieu multiface, moi... tout cela n'est que de multiples formes d'un seul et même tout. Si ce sont les Sept qui vous sont apparus, c'est parce que c'était la forme divine que vous vouliez voir, tout simplement.

Ces propos plongèrent Arya dans une confusion totale, tant par leur forme que par leur fond. Le Guerrier avait une façon si étrange de parler de lui-même, tantôt comme conscient de son individualité, tantôt comme s'il n'était qu'une part d'un bloc que formaient les Sept... sans compter sa dernière réponse, où il ne semblait même pas penser exister. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui crier qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir eux, que ce n'était pas ses dieux, mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle adresserait sa supplique désespérée : au Guerrier ? À ce « seul et même tout » qu'il avait évoqué ?

Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce « tout » ?

\- La seule bonne réponse sera celle qui vous satisfera, déclara le dieu, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et maintenant, je vais vous envoyer auprès de la personne que votre cœur a le plus besoin de revoir en ce moment.

Elle n'eut le temps de poser d'avantage de question que tout s'effaça autour d'elle.

.

Après quelques secondes, elle reprit pied dans la réalité. Elle se trouvait désormais devant une petite maison – maison qui, selon les dires du Guerrier, appartenait à la personne qu'elle avait le plus besoin de revoir en ce moment. Tout comme le reste de ses propos, la phrase était très mystérieuse, ce qui ne l'aida pas à savoir qui se cacherait derrière la bâtisse.

Elle ne savait même pas de quoi ou de qui elle avait besoin – elle était bien trop sonnée pour ça.

Elle toqua alors à la porte.

On verra bien ce que cet Endroit me réserve, se dit-elle.


	2. La peur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! On se retrouve avec la suite, qui marque le début du calendrier à proprement parler. Nous inaugurons celui-ci avec un couple canon de la saison 8.  
> Ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis la plus satisfaite, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
> Bises!  
> Merci à Capricone11 pour sa review !

Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne qui lui était bien familière. Arya sourit, heureuse – elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui lui faisait face, en murmurant son nom, presque plus pour elle-même que pour lui :

\- Gendry...  
\- Arya ? demanda-t-il.

Il semblait perplexe, comme perdu. Son incrédulité ne dura toutefois que quelques secondes, puisqu'il lui rendit presque aussitôt son étreinte.

\- Arya... répéta-t-il une seconde fois. Je suis si heureux de te voir...  
\- Moi aussi... même si j'aurais préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances, souffla-t-elle.

Elle vit son visage s'assombrir, ce dont elle ne put lui en vouloir. Après un instant de gêne où les deux demeurèrent sur le pallier, gauches, Gendry se décala en faisant un geste vague vers l'intérieur.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

Le sourire qu'elle fit valait tous les oui du monde.

.

La maison était petite, mais chaleureuse. Un feu de cheminée avait été allumé dans un coin de la pièce, et Arya s'y précipita. Même si la bataille contre les Marcheurs blancs remontait à une vie désormais révolue, elle avait l'impression de ressentir encore le froid mordant qui les avaient encerclés. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle rapprocha un peu plus ses pieds du brasier. Gendry vient se poser près d'elle, deux verres de bières à la main. Elle se saisit de l'un d'entre eux et ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, à observer les flammes danser. Après les effusions des retrouvailles, parler semblait difficile : que dire maintenant qu'ils étaient morts ? Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient perdu et que quelque part, dans un monde qu'ils avaient si longtemps connus, leurs corps étaient devenus Marcheurs blancs ?

Ce fut finalement Arya qui brisa le silence :

\- Toi aussi, tu as rencontré... les Sept ?  
\- Oui, murmura Gendry.  
\- Et qu'en as-tu pensé ?  
\- Et bien... c'était définitivement bizarre.

Arya ne put qu'acquiescer en répondant :

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Ils m'ont apporté plus de questions que de réponses. Ils m'ont un peu effrayé, je dois bien admettre.  
\- Arya Stark, avoir peur de quelque chose ? demanda Gendry en riant. Mais qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à la plus grande guerrière de Westeros ?  
\- Je ne suis pas la plus grande guerrière de Westeros, répliqua-t-elle en le frappant, avant de rajouter tristement : je n'ai pas pu empêcher la victoire des Marcheurs Blancs.  
\- Arya... ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni celle de qui que ce soit. Ils étaient simplement trop forts. Et puis... nous sommes ensemble maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

Tout en elle voulait répondre « oui, mais pour combien de temps ? »  
Mais ce n'était pas le genre de doutes qu'elle pourrait exprimer à voix haute. Alors elle dit, d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

\- Oui, bien sûr...

Si Gendry ressentit le trouble dans sa voix, il ne releva pas. Mais ce qu'il demanda fut tout aussi douloureux :

\- Et comment vont tes parents alors ?

Son silence voulait tout dire.

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu tes parents ?  
\- Je suis réapparue ici, dit-elle.  
\- Mais je croyais que l'on réapparaissait auprès de la personne que votre cœur a le plus besoin de revoir en ce moment... Je... moi je savais que c'était toi dès que le Ferrant m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de cet univers, mais je pensais que toi ce serait ton père ou ta mère.  
\- Il faut croire que tu t'es trompé, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle soupira, s'excusant de son ton qui l'avait blessé.

\- Je crois que pour l'instant, c'était toi que j'avais besoin de revoir. Parce que tu es rassurant. Tu es familier. Hier encore, ou dans ce qui était notre monde, j'étais avec toi. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ce sont les Sept qui sont apparus devant moi, et pas les anciens dieux que j'ai pourtant toujours priés. Parce qu'inconsciemment, ils représentent mes parents. Alors que les Sept te représentent toi. Et que tu es la présence rassurante dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant.  
\- Je suis touché de ce que tu me dis, Arya. Vraiment. Mais je ne comprends pas... pourquoi crains-tu autant de revoir tes parents ?  
\- Et s'ils ne me reconnaissaient pas ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- J'ai perdu toute mon innocence et ma naïveté de jadis. Je suis devenue quelqu'un d'implacable, de froid, qui n'a jamais hésité à assassiner ceux qui se trouvaient en travers de mon chemin. Et s'ils... et s'ils refusaient de parler à la personne que je suis devenue ?  
\- Arya... dit Gendry en la prenant dans les bras. Tu sais bien que tes parents ne désirent qu'une chose : te revoir. Et qu'ils t'aimeront quoi que tu aie fait. C'est toi qui a peur. Et c'est tout à fait légitime. Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller à leur rencontre tant que tu ne te sens pas prête. Sache simplement que le jour où tu en auras envie, je serais là pour toi.  
\- « Tu seras là pour moi » répéta pensivement Arya. Gendry... qu'est-ce que tu envisages comme avenir exactement ?  
\- Et bien... je... balbutia-t-il en rougissant. Je pensais que nous pourrions vivre ensemble. Pour tout te dire, j'avais prévu de te demander en mariage.

La révélation lui fit cracher la gorgée de bière qu'elle venait d'avaler.

\- Me demander en mariage ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.  
\- Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je dois en conclure que tu aurais dit non ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Je... je ne suis pas le genre de femme que l'on épouse.  
\- Et c'est quoi le genre de femmes qu'on épouse ?  
\- Celles qui font des enfants. Qui se taisent et tiennent une maison.  
\- Tu sais ce que je crois Ayra ? Pour une noble comme toi c'est sûrement difficile à comprendre, mais je crois qu'on épouse le genre de femme dont on est tombé amoureux. Et dans mon cas, c'était toi. Mais il s'avère que toi, tu ne m'aimes pas.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que...  
\- Je ne suis pas vexé que tu refuses ma demande. Je suis simplement triste de voir que je ne suis pas surpris. Arya... je crois que ton principal problème, c'est que tu as peur d'aimer. Peur de tomber amoureuse, peur de t'engager, pour être encore trahie ou abandonnée. Mais je vais pas partir, ni te laisser seule. Si tu t'autorisais à me laisser entrer dans ta vie, tu en aurais la preuve.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas ou même le regardait, il se leva, lui fit une bise, et lui sourit tristement :

\- Je vais me coucher. Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux.

Il n'était allongé que depuis trois minutes lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.  
Évidement.

oOoOo

Les mains dans les poches de la cape qu'elle portait toujours, Arya fulminait. Non mais pour qui se prenait Gendry ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient couché une fois ensemble qu'il pouvait s'octroyer le droit de l'analyser – même si une petite voix en elle lui disait que si elle était aussi énervée, c'était parce qu'il avait raison.

Elle était terrifiée.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir tomber amoureuse de Gendry, mais elle était terrifiée. Elle avait perdu tellement de monde... d'abord son père, si violemment. Puis au moment même où elle allait les retrouver, sa mère et Robb. Sans compter tous ceux qui l'avaient accompagné à un moment ou à un autre. Et à chaque fois, la douleur était la même, toujours aussi saisissante et destructrice. Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'y laisser prendre, de garder une distance entre son cœur martyrisé et les autres, mais Gendry était revenu dans sa vie et avait tout remis en question.

Alors elle avait tout simplement fuit de la petite maison. C'était un comportement bien lâche – mais n'avait-elle pas droit de manquer de courage de temps en temps ? Elle devait bien admettre qu'il y avait une certaine ironie dans toute cette situation : c'était lorsqu'elle était morte et donc enfin théoriquement libre d'aimer, qu'elle s'empêchait encore plus de se laisser aller.

Elle en était donc réduite à déambuler au hasard dans les rues de la... ville ? Il était bien difficile de déterminer le type d'endroit où elle était. Les maisons étaient toutes aussi disparates les unes que les autres, formant un bric-à-brac d'immeubles, de palais, de mansardes. Il y avait des édifices de toutes les formes et couleurs, créant une joyeuse cacophonie. Elle fini par se dire que chacune des demeures devaient avoir été créée pour répondre aux goûts des habitants de celles-ci.

Elle repensa aux paroles des Sept : dans ce monde-ci, il lui suffirait de demander quelque chose pour l'avoir. Devrait-elle appeler le Guerrier pour que celui-ci lui créé une petite maison ? Elle n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage qu'elle entendit une voix s'exclamer sur sa gauche :

\- Espèce de salope ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une minable enfant gâtée, mais ça, franchement ?

L'insulte fut suivie par le bruit d'une claque retentissante et un cri apeuré. N'écoutant que son instinct, Arya se précipita vers la source de la dispute. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme d'une haute stature, qui venait de mettre à terre une femme que Arya reconnut en hoquetant de surprise : Missandei, la fidèle conseillère de la reine Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me doute que la réunion Gendrya présentée ici n'est pas la plus satisfaisante qu'il soit, mais bon, faut bien du mélodrame. Et puis... Ils ont eu beaucoup de bouleversements (après tout, la mort c'est pas rien) et vu la réaction d'Arya lors de la demande en mariage de Gendry, je me voyais mal la faire super romantique d'un coup sous prétexte qu'ils sont morts. 
> 
> Pour le prochain chapitre on retrouve Missandei, les couples du début étant logiques je pense que vous devinerez aisément qui est l'autre personne du dit couple. En revanche, à votre avis, qui est l'homme de haute stature qui s'adresse (méchamment) à Missandei ? Et on poursuivra également le périple d'Arya.  
> Bises !


	3. Allons nous marier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! J'espère que ça va depuis hier. Pour ma part j'ai bien fêté l'anniversaire de ma sœur donc ça va plutôt bien.  
> Pour ce deuxième chapitre, le couple imposé était Missandei et Ver Gris.

\- Missandei ? C'est à vous.

La jeune femme tourna les yeux bruns qu'elle venait d'ouvrir vers la personne qui s'adressait à elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle aurait bien eu de la peine à le décrire si quelqu'un lui avait demandé – le personnage semblait tout et son contraire, son visage en perpétuel mouvement. Du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait – personne ne pouvait avoir un visage en mouvement, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger plus que cela car l'être avait ouvert une porte qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué et l'invitait d'un sourire doux à la franchir. Prise par une impulsion, elle le suivit sans poser de question.

La porte ouvrait sur une petite pièce à la décoration sobre et épurée qui ne proposait pour seuls objets quelques plantes et deux chaises, séparées par une table. L'être qui l'avait conduit ferma la porte derrière lui, et le mouvement d'air causé par ce geste fit remuer les plantes dispersées de-ci de-là dans la salle. En sortir alors des papillons colorés, donnant une certaine chaleur à la pièce, jusqu'ici froide. Les ailes des volatiles s'éclairèrent, produisant une douce lumière violette, et voletèrent vers une figure assise derrière la table que Missandei n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué tant la pénombre était importante. Cette dernière, sous l'effet des papillons, tint à se dissiper, et la jeune femme put pleinement voir l'être derrière la table.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de haute taille, à la peau aussi brune que la sienne et aux cheveux aussi crépus que les siens. La partie supérieure de son visage était brûlée et aurait pu lui causer un mouvement de recul si son sourire n'était pas aussi rassurant. Malgré ses yeux aveugles, l'homme paraissait savoir exactement où elle se trouvait. Il se tourna vers elle, et l'enjoint à prendre place en face de lui.

Missandei s'exécuta et attendit qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Et le moindre qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne fut pas déçue par ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

.

Assise droite sur sa chaise, Missendei attendait sagement tout en terminant de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Tout d'abord, elle avait rencontré le Maître de l'harmonie en chair et en os. Après avoir été arrachée si brutalement de son île natale pour être vendue et finalement entraînée dans un périple qui l'avait amené par-delà les mers, Missendei avait toujours souhaité retrouver son île sans jamais y croire réellement. Et elle avait eu raison – jamais plus elle ne rentrerai chez elle, maintenant que les Morts avait gagné la grande guerre. Malgré l'annonce de son propre trépas, Missendei n'avait pas été triste outre mesure : rencontrer le dieu de son île et parler avec lui... c'était très étonnant, mais elle avait eu l'étrange impression d'être de retour chez elle.

Mais le Maître, une fois ses présentations de ce monde (cet « endroit ») achevées, l'avait subitement envoyée... ici. Là où la personne dont vous avez le plus besoin viendra vous retrouver, avait-il avant de la quitter.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Missendei était seule dans la demeure dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Celle-ci étant petite et humble, elle en avait rapidement fait le tour. Si découvrir du mobilier typiquement Naath avait comblé son cœur de joie, l'exitation était toutefois vite retombée pour laisser place à un serrement de cœur. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller en pleine guerre, ou transformée en Marcheur Blanc ? Ou pire – si cet Endroit était bien sa nouvelle réalité mais que personne ne venait la rejoindre ? Prise de doutes, elle s'était alors assise et avait patienté.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un toquement se fasse entendre à la porte.

Elle repassa alors une mèche nerveusement derrière son oreille et se leva pour ouvrir. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha sur sa robe et tomba en poussant un cri surpris – et douloureux, s'étant cognée contre un pot en terre dans sa chute. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, toujours sous le choc, elle entendit un grand bruit et vit la porte en bois de la maison sortir de ses gonds. Dans l'embrasure de celle-ci se tenait maintenant une figure imposante, qui se précipita à toute allure dans la pièce, un pot de fleur dans la main. Alors que l'intrus observait du regard les environs de la pièce il lui demanda :

\- Missandei ! Missandei, tu vas bien ?  
\- Je... balbutia-t-elle. Oui, je vais bien. Je suis simplement tombée.  
\- Tombée ? reprit-il.  
\- Oui. J'ai trébuché sur ma robe et j'ai fait tomber de la vaisselle. Mais à part le pot, il n'y a pas de blessés.

À cela, l'intrus laissa tomber le pot que lui-même tenait et s'approcha d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras :

\- Je suis soulagé... Je t'ai entendu crier... j'ai cru que quelqu'un t'avait agressé...  
\- Tout va bien, dit-elle en le serrant à son tour et humant son parfum. Tout va bien. Je suis là. et... Ver Gris, tu pleures ?  
\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi...  
\- Le grand commandant Ver Gris aurait-il eu peur ? murmura Missandei, sur le ton de l'ironie.  
\- Je te l'ai dit : j'ai connu la peur lorsque j'ai rencontré Missandei de Naath. Mais maintenant que nous sommes morts et que plus rien ni personne ne peut nous blesser, il n'y a plus de raisons d'avoir peur. Et je... bredouilla-t-il en reprenant son courage. Ce n'est pas Naath... mais accepterai tu de vivre ici... avec moi ?

Celle-ci l'embrassa doucement en souriant pour marquer son accord.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte. Et... sûrement est-ce inconvenant pour moi de proposer mais... mais voudrais-tu officialiser cela ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant franchement.

\- Oui, Missandei de Naath. Je le veux. Alors... allons nous marier.

oOoOo

Missandei marchait d'un pas léger dans les rues disparates de l'Endroit. Elle aurait pu difficilement qualifier plus précisément celui-ci : s'agissait-il d'un village ? D'une ville ? Ou d'autre chose ? Les maisons étaient beaucoup trop variées et formaient un ensemble multiple, sans aucune cohérence, si bien que la réponse à ses interrogations était difficile. Du peu de temps qu'elle avait passé ici, elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait pas au bout de ses questionnements. Le maître de l'Harmonie n'avait été que très vague dans ses réponses, se contentant de lui expliquer les règles qui régissaient ce monde et éluder tout ce qui aurait pu commencer à y mettre de l'ordre. Mais qu'importe ! Elle était morte et ne pourrait en rien changer cela... alors autant ne pas trop s'y prendre la tête, non ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette personne qui se montrait aussi détendue et sereine était bien elle-même. D'ordinaire, elle se serait beaucoup plus inquiétée de ne pas savoir où elle mettait les pieds ! Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était décédée, elle avait senti un immense poids quitter ses épaules. Ici, elle n'était plus la timide Missandei, enlevée si jeune, contrainte de se taire et de taire ses désirs pour ne pas se faire remarquer et ne pas se faire punir par des maîtres cruels. Ici, personne ne pouvait l'estropier pour avoir trop parlé, ou pas assez. Elle n'avait pas à craindre pour sa vie car personne ne pourrait le la lui prendre sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas obéit aux ordre assez rapidement.

Ici, elle était libre de dire non, refuser les ordres. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.  
Et elle voulait épouser Ver Gris.  
C'était aussi simple que cela.

Et c'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'il avait été aussi facile de prendre les devants et proposer à l'homme de s'unir avec elle. Et sûrement parce que lui-même, comme il lui avait dit, n'avait plus à avoir peur, qu'il avait accepté.

Missandei n'avait voulu qu'une chose avant leur mariage : que Daenerys en soit informée. Et si elle acceptait de bénir leur union, alors la jeune femme serai aux anges. Elle avait donc commencé à parcourir la « ville » pour se diriger vers l'Office. D'après le Maître de l'Harmonie, c'était là-bas que l'on pouvait se renseigner sur l'adresse d'un habitant – entre autres choses.

.

Plongée dans ses heureuses pensées, Missandei ne prêtait pas réellement attention aux gens et choses qui l'entouraient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un homme et que son cœur manque un battement. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, le dévisageant sans croire à ce qu'elle voyait. L'autre, remarquant son comportement étrange, se tourna vers elle pour la regarder. Elle vit un éclair confus traverser ses yeux et pouvait deviner qu'il se demander qui pouvait-elle bien être pour le dévisager ainsi. Elle le mis sur la voie en balbutiant :

\- Pa... Papa ?

À la manière dont un lueur de reconnaissance illumina le visage de l'homme, Missandei sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, tandis que lui murmurait doucement son prénom, encore et encore, et elle eu l'impression de redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était à huit ans, avant que les esclavagistes ne l'arrachent à ces dit bras. Les deux restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacés, n'essayant même pas de retenir leurs larmes. Missandei demanda finalement :

\- Quand es-tu arrivé ?  
\- Il y a longtemps, papillon – et Missandei sourit à l'usage de ce vieux surnom. Peu de temps après ton enlèvement à dire vrai... C'était... c'était trop dur sans toi. Ta mère a été beaucoup plus forte que moi. Mais ne culpabilise pas, dit-il en voyant l'air honteux de sa fille. Rien de tout cela est de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien maintenant. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?  
\- Et bien... je vais me marier.

À cette annonce, son père la reprit dans ses bras mais ils furent interrompus par un deuxième homme, que Missandei reconnu comme étant son frère, Thaïe. Ayant dix ans de plus qu'elle, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches – une manière agréable de dire que celui-ci ne l'aimait tout simplement pas. Mais en cet instant de retrouvailles, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : le prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par une question que celui-ci posa sèchement :

\- Avec qui ?

La question la déconcerta. Ou plutôt, le ton sur lequel il le dit. Mais voulant y voir la preuve que son frère cherchait à s'intéresser à sa vie, elle répondit :

\- Avec un homme du nom de Ver Gris.  
\- Un immaculé ? s'étonna son père, qui avait reconnu la consonance du prénom.  
\- Oui, dit Missandei. Il est...  
\- Espèce de salope ! Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une minable enfant gâtée, mais ça, franchement ?

L'insulte fut suivie d'une gifle que Missandei n'eut même pas le temps de voir arriver et qui la projeta à terre. Son père se précipita à ses côtés, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien. Les deux parents levèrent un regard ahuri vers Thaïe, qui la dévisageait, son mépris apparent.

\- Un immaculé ? Tu n'as pas honte de toi ? Tu...

Il fut coupé par ce qui allait être certainement une tirade de reproches par une figure rapide, qui s'interposa entre lui et la proie de son ire. Lorsque la fluette figure se retourna vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, Missandei reconnu avec stupeur Arya Stark – ce qui n'aurait pas dû la surprendre outre mesure, malheureusement. Après tout, elle aussi était à Winterfell lorsque les Morts avaient triomphé.

\- Dégage, avorton. Je règle mes comptes avec ma sœur.  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant que nous avions des comptes à régler, déclara Missaindei en se relevant, rassurée de voir que la louve ne bougea pas d'un poil malgré la menace. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'avais huit ans...  
\- Justement ! C'était censé être la dernière fois et l'unique !  
\- Que... que veux-tu dire par là ?  
\- J'avais une vie agréable enfant ! explosa-t-il. Mais ensuite tu es arrivée... et le monde entier tournait autour de toi, de Missandei si jolie, Missandei par-là et par-ci... Et moi dans tout ça ? J'étais continuellement dans l'ombre malgré tous mes exploits... sauf quand il fallait changer la morveuse et où on se rappelait tout d'un coup de mon existence. Alors je me suis débarrassé de toi, mais même partie, tu continuais à être partout ! Papa s'est laissé mourir et maman...  
\- Tu as fait quoi ? le coupa brusquement son père. Tu t'es... « débarrassé d'elle » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Thaïe rougit alors fortement, manifestement de honte, et Missandei sentit son cœur s'arrêter :

\- C'est toi qui m'a vendu aux esclavagistes ? murmura-t-elle.

L'autre détourna le regard, et elle comprit que c'était la vérité. Comment... comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle allait s'évanouir, lorsqu'elle sentit son père la rattraper et dire froidement :

\- Disparaît. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais te revoir.

Elle crut un instant qu'il s'adressait à elle mais se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'il n'en était rien et que c'était à Thaïe que s'adressait cette sentence. Celui-ci était figé sur place – ce fut finalement un coup de pied monumental d'Arya qui le décida à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ou plutôt, ce fut grâce à la menace qu'elle lui adressa après l'avoir frappé :

\- Si jamais tu t'approches de nouveau d'eux, je te frappe jusqu'à ce que tu en viennes à regretter que le meurtre ne soit pas possible ici.

Elle se retourna ensuite pour voir les deux parents, sonnés. Elle posa une main compatissante sur le bras de Missandei :

\- J'étais sérieuse. S'il revient, appelez moi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, encore sous le choc – ce qu'elle pouvait aisément comprendre. Mais les deux finirent par reprendre leurs esprits. Le père demanda alors :

\- Ce Ver Gris... peux-tu me le présenter ?

Elle acquiesça, et après avoir remercié Arya, se mit en route.

oOoOo  
La louve observa le duo rapetisser, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comment un frère pouvait-il faire cela à sa propre sœur ? À sa famille ? C'était révoltant, à croire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour l'humanité... Mais si cette rencontre lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse d'avoir une famille unie et aimante.

Plus. Elle avait de la chance.

Oui, elle n'avait plus aucune minute à perdre : il lui fallait retrouver ses propres parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que l'on sera d'accord sur le fait que Missandei est... horrible. Sinon le maître de l'harmonie est le dieu de l'île de Naath. Etant donné qu'il n'existe aucune description de lui à part son lien avec les papillons, je l'ai imaginé à ma sauce (j'avais le maître des piliers de Demon's slayers dans la tête si ça vous intéresse de regarder). Qu'avez vous pensé des retrouvailles entre Missandei et Ver Gris, ainsi que leur décision de s'unir ? 
> 
> On poursuit avec Arya dans le prochain chapitre. Le couple imposé de celui-ci est canonique également, mais dans des saisons beaucoup plus antérieures. Bises !


	4. Qu'est-ce que cette tenue ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu six heures de train ce matin, je suis bien fatiguée. Mais sinon ça va, j'espère que c'est le cas pour vous également. Je vous laisse avec la suite.

Lorsque Catelyn Stark avait ouvert les yeux après avoir trouvé la mort et que les Sept lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de ce monde, elle n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : elle allait pouvoir revoir Ned. Car il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que « la personne qu'elle avait le plus besoin en cet instant » était son mari – après tout ce temps, elle avait besoin, envie, de retrouver ses bras.

En revanche, elle était plus incertaine quant à sa réaction. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle, ou bien lui donner une gifle monumentale pour ne pas l'avoir écouté et plongé toute leur famille dans la tourmente de Port-Réal.

Lorsqu'elle avait sonné devant ce qui apparaissait comme étant une réplique de Winterfell et que Ned était venu lui ouvrir, elle avait finalement opté pour un intermédiaire : elle s'était effondrée en larmes.

Elle pensa furtivement à ce que sa préceptrice et mère lui avaient rabâche : une dame de haute naissance de se laisse pas aller ainsi. Mais en ce moment, ses leçons d'enfant étaient bien loin – elle n'était plus une enfant, ni même une lady, mais simplement une femme qui retrouvait son bien-aimé mari après l'avoir perdu dans des circonstances tragiques. D'ailleurs, Ned lui-même était bien loin de l'image de calme et noblesse qu'il affichait habituellement, son propre visage étant baigné de larmes. Il l'avait bercé longuement, humant son parfum, et avait finalement murmuré :

\- Je suis si heureux de te revoir... Mais dans le même temps j'aurais préféré que ce jour n'arrive pas avant de longues années. Ma Lady... que s'est-il passé ?

Le visage de Catelyn s'était fermé, et Ned comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé – enfin, ce n'était pas comme si la situation telle qu'il l'avait laissé était paradisiaque. Mais à en juger par la pâleur de sa femme, les choses étaient allées de mal en pis.

Ce que lui confirma le récit horrifique de celle-ci. Avec peine, elle raconta Sansa aux mains des Lannister, Arya perdue les Sept savaient où, Bran et Rickon dans le Nord, et Robb... Robb, leur petit Robb, forcé de prendre ses fonctions trop vite, pour au final tomber dans le piège d'un traître.

Son récit avait été coupé par un coup porté sur la lourde porte de bois. Catelyn l'avait regardé, les yeux interrogateurs – attendait-il quelqu'un ? - et l'avait ensuite accompagné devant l'entrée lorsque celui-ci avait hoché négativement la tête. Les larmes qu'ils avaient à calmer quelques peu avaient alors redoublé lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et étaient tombé sur Robb. En voyant la souffrance dans les yeux de son aîné, la rage de Ned se fit si brûlante qu'il aurait été capable de réduire une ville en cendres. "Je tuerai ce Bolton. Et Tywin Lannister", c'était-il juré avant de se rappeler de ce les anciens dieux lui avaient dit, à savoir qu'il ne pouvait causer la mort de quelqu'un. "Qu'importe, je me débrouillerai pour les faire souffrir".

Mais pour l'instant, ils allaient profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

oOoOo

Bientôt, ils avaient été rejoint par Rickon. Lorsque leur cadet s'était présenté devant les portes du château, Catelyn et Ned ne l'avait pas tout d'abord reconnu – il avait tellement grandi ! La Stark était ainsi restée quelques instants, à regarder ce jeune adolescent, avait failli demandé ce qu'il désirait, avant de réaliser : c'était Rickon.  
Rickon, son fils, son tout-petit.

Elle comprit alors ce que Ned avait ressentit quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était réapparu de la même manière. Son cœur était déchirée par la joie de le revoir et la tristesse de le savoir mort.

Mais dans toutes ses émotions qui se mélangeaient pêle-mêle, se dégageait une seule volonté : le prendre dans ses bras. Rickon mis quelques secondes à lui rendre son étreinte – comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir, après tout ce temps éloignés ? – mais lorsque Ned et Robb étaient descendus voir ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient trouvé mère et fils enlacés tendrement et sanglotants. L'embrassade fut alors agrandie lorsqu'ils virent se joindre à eux.

Quatre. Ils étaient désormais quatre.  
La moitié de leur famille était maintenant morte.  
Et dieux, que cela faisait mal.

Rickon leur avait donné des nouvelles du reste de la famille. Sansa avait retrouvé Bran et Jon – et Catelyn, pour la première fois, avait été heureuse d'entendre le nom de ce-dernier. Arya elle était toujours introuvable, et cela terni la joie des parents.

oOoOo

Arya avait passé deux heures à faire la queue à l'Office. Elle aurait cru que dans l'au-delà, le désagrément des files d'attente aurait pu être évité, et de ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était habituellement le cas. Mais avec la Victoire des Marcheurs Blancs, le nombre de morts qui arrivait à l'Endroit était tout simplement phénoménale et les différents membres responsables de l'Office étaient débordés par la quantité de personnes venues demander tel ou tel renseignement. Après avoir longuement patienté, un petit homme rondouillard aux cheveux blancs avait fini par lui apprendre que Eddard et Catelyn Stark vivaient en effet ensemble, et lui avait donné un plan de l'Endroit. Celui-ci était apparemment partagé en quartiers, desservis chacun par des sortes de grands chariots appelés « trains ». Le même petit homme lui avait surligné le trajet qui l'intéressé en lui certifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de plus rapide moyen de se déplacer ici, avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et se diriger vers une autre personne.

Ce qui fait que Arya avait passé une heure supplémentaire a essayer de se repérer dans le bric à brac qu'était l'organisation des trains, avait failli renoncer deux ou trois fois, pour finalement être déposée devant l'adresse demandée.

Et elle avait senti son cœur se figer.

L'endroit où elle était ne ressemblait en rien à la petite maison devant laquelle elle était réapparu un peu plus tôt ce matin. Là, la demeure était douloureusement familière. Il s'agissait de Winterfell.

Certes, un Winterfell plus petit, plus intime, et qui n'était pas le vrai, pas celui du monde des vivants, mais quand même... il n'en restait pas moins Winterfell.

Elle se ressaisit tant bien que mal. Si elle était ici, cela signifiait une chose : sa famille aussi.

Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et frappa la porte.

.

Arya ne savait pas bien à quoi s'attendre au moment de retrouver ses parents – des pleurs ? Des embrassades ? Des inquiétudes ? Des remontrances ? Divers hypothèses s'étaient échafaudées dans son esprit. Mais une chose était sûre, elle n'aurait jamais pensé tomber nez à nez avec sa mère dans une robe qui tenait plus d'une chemise de nuit qu'un véritable habit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce fut ce détail qui attira son regard, mais le fait est que c'était le cas : sa mère, d'ordinaire toujours impeccablement tirée par quatre épingles, était... négligée. C'était étrangement perturbant.

Tout comme de la voir pleurer.

Et de la sentir la prendre dans ses bras, en murmurant son nom doucement.

Mais pas autant surprenant de se voir faire exactement la même chose.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Arya n'avait pas versé une larme. Depuis la mort de son père à vrai dire. Même lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Sansa, Bran et Jon, ses yeux étaient demeurés secs. Mais en revoyant ses parents, Rickon et Robb, elle n'avait tout simplement pas pu se contenir. Et cela faisait terriblement du bien de prendre quelques instants pour pleurer enfin sur ce – ceux – qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle s'était dégagé doucement de l'étreinte qui commençait à devenir étouffante. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire tout d'un coup – alors qu'il y avait pourtant tant à raconter, expliquer, demander. Mais les mots semblaient s'être envolés, pour ne laisser rien qu'un silence finalement brisé par une question qu'Arya jugea immédiatement idiote et irrespectueuse sitôt après l'avoir posée :

\- Mère... qu'est-ce que cette tenue ?

Oui, c'était totalement idiot et irrespectueux. Mais c'était peut-être ce dont ils avaient besoin : un moment de complicité qui leur arracha un rire nerveux. Après tout, ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour les sujets douloureux. Alors Catelyn répondit :

\- Depuis que je suis arrivée, je me laisse un peu aller, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai plus à tenir des réceptions ou accueillir qui que ce soit. Tout ce que je veux, c'est profiter de la famille. Alors au diable les robes !

À cela, Arya en resta pantoise et surprise. Elle découvrait une toute nouvelle facette de la personnalité de sa mère. Les mots de la Mère lui revinrent alors en mémoire. "S'il y a bien un endroit où les hommes ne peuvent cacher leur véritable nature, c'est ici. Peut-être que la divinité avait raison". Peut-être qu'ici, l'absence de contraintes et de pressions autorisaient les humains à se laisser aller à qui ils voulaient être. Après tout, il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir celui que l'on aurait pu être

Peut-être qu'elle même, elle pourrait être qui elle voulait.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à le déterminer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le prochain chapitre, on va laisser un peu de côté Arya et les Stark (on y reviendra vite, pas d'inquiétudes) pour s'engager dans des contrées plus froides... Une idée du couple et des personnages que l'on va suivre ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé cette mise en bouche. La thématique peut sembler étrange pour un calendrier de l'avent, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer l'Endroit. Alors à votre avis, quels sont les rouages de cet "Endroit" ? Et qui est la fameuse personne qui attend Arya ?


End file.
